Traumatized
by BioPyroHysteria
Summary: Alan slash Charlie. When Alan sees something unpleasant that stirs up unwanted feeling for his older brother enough to scare him off to Charlie's therapist...trouble is sure to follow
1. Chapter 1 No one else to turn to

Two and a half men Alan slash Charlie

Never done before until now.

Multi-chaptered.

My first piece of work, enjoy review, whatever the works.

Disclaimer- I disclaim.

* * *

Traumatized

Alan is used to being a lot of things. _Pissed off_ when Judith comes over every weekend, dropping off Jake and some how rubbing it in Alan's face that he's obviously not winning the best Dad of all time award anytime soon, or while sneering how alimony wasn't enough for _**what she had to go through**_. _Disappointed _ when it was obvious Jake with his horrible grades sliding casually downhill that he'd be lucky to find a minimum wage paying job at age 18 and probably damn miraculous if he passed 10 grade after the 3rd try. _Angry _when he couldn't find a goodnight's rest with the nonstop moaning, rustling, wrestling, screaming and fucking coming from upstairs. _Sad _when he catches himself sitting alone in Charlie's house on a lively Friday night with nothing but a sitcom to keep him company. _Happy _when he sees Judith's crushed expression on the day it comes for her to pick up her good for nothing son. All that is nothing because compare to right now words were as useless as sounds were to a deaf man's ears.

Right now standing outside of Charlie's room, laundry basket in right hand, left fist hovered against the wooden craved door glimpsing into the small crack and witnessing as his own _older brother _selfishly pump himself dry was a bit stunning with a tad bit of over shock. It wasn't one of Alan's best moments , but something in his mind was burning the fragment of the current situation onto his brain. If anything at all Alan is pretty sure he won't be pushing this memory back towards the darkest corners of his subconscious anytime soon.

Then the weight of reality hit him when he caught the sound of his _older brother _moaning sinfully upon release. It disgusted him greatly. It was hypocritical because with all his morality bound by ties of modern day law and taboo Alan in no way held any will power to drag his eyes away from his half naked, panting on his mattress _older brother. _

Finally the emotion that pooled within a raging passion all across his abdomen was enough to scare him off running towards the stair shoving the long forgotten basket into Berta's half assed concern face, out the front door, shaking hands on the steering wheel and inside the waiting room connected to his therapist's office.

His heart throbbed erratically against his small ribcage sending off more vibrations across his body. The memory reopening and refreshing itself again and again like a newly made wound. It just wouldn't go away all at once, _disappear _along with the images and fantasies of several situations with several alternative endings of what could have happen back at the house. Alan raked his nails diagonally tracing more and more burning marks against the patch of visible skin on his left arm repeatedly hoping with enough pain his mind would soon shut down and then restart.

A small frail looking blue eyed woman called out his name. Shortly after Alan's mind was thrust out of his imagination out to the cold white room that reeked of anti-bacterial hand sanitizer.

"Yes?" He replied his voice laced in a peppy façade ignoring the painful strain on his crooked smile.

The decent woman with the over used sincerity ignored the awkward situation and gasped out, " The doctor will see you now."

He took no time in thank you's and marched up beside the woman but not without giving a final glimpse before turning over to his therapist who held the smallest glint of utter mischief in her multi-colored eyes.

"What a pleasure to see you Alan and not your brother Charlie for once." Her voice purred with yet another sarcastic tone, but she seemed innocently surprised at the visit.

Alan shuffled sub consciously across from her and threw himself at the plastic coach directly in front of her, "Please d-don't men-mention Charlie right now." He gulped avoiding her intense gaze on him.

Secretly she was already calculating the money she'd be receiving from this poor traumatized soul and the entertainment she receive at his expense.

Alan twisted his hand nervously at his lap. He was staring off at anything that wasn't the Doctor. His insides were oozing and churning. This was obviously a very, very bad idea. He wasn't going to come out this office unscarred and defiantly not without his genitals ripped and served on a silver platter in front of him.

The thing was…

"And…why not mention your older brother?"

It was hard to accept, but…

"The thing is Doc, I think I'm gay..." He pushed out feeling –_no-_ the urge to throw up deep inside of him.

He has nowhere else to go…

"Well isn't this a surprise!! I think we better get down to business. Hmmm, how about we start at this? At how this all started? Who started it? What brought it up? Especially why—" He cut off her annoyingly sarcastic questions with an actual startling comment.

"I think I'm gay, but I think I'm _just gay_… for Charlie"

No one _else _to turn to…

* * *

Review.


	2. Chapter 2 Therapy

Second Chapter it took me 3 hours max.

I rushed and most likely out of character.

Disclaimer-I disclaim.

Enjoy, review, leave...the works.

* * *

Dr. Freeman couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful scenario that had been placed upon her lap. The man before her appeared withered and fragile. It was amazing how without any hints or helpful manipulation he finally had his epiphany. An epiphany Dr. Freeman was sure everyone including herself have had detected long before, but _the older brother _part was a delightful twist.

Alan couldn't help but gaze off at the red leather love seat he was one; the pattern was dull, unexciting and it gave him a head ache with the blinding redness; it was so in his face. He was pretty sure Dr. Freeman's next comment would prove to be witty with her trademark of sarcasm.

The therapist cleared her throat, adjusted the chair, and tossed off her clipboard ignoring Alan's startled cry, _wimp _she chuckled, "Well," Linda began looking oddly professional, her face was extremely calm and her eyes pierced through Alan's searching for something, "How did you come to this conclusion?" She leaned back shifting her chair bracing herself for what was to come.

"Ah, well…what!???" Alan shrieked loudly. He looked utterly stupefied, here came expecting to be humiliated, to rant and to probably laugh it off _like normal_ with one of Dr. Freeman's "latent homosexuality" comments then forget the whole ordeal. Not to have an actual _conversation __about it_ with well, _a real_ _**therapist instead of the usual bitch abusing her power!**_

Dr. Freeman couldn't help letting out a narcissistic laugh. "You heard me **Alan **how did this happen all of the sudden that I had to be called over for a so called 'emergency' psychological break down on my day _off?"_ She choked out his name. The man's face only began to redden madly matching the shade of the couch underneath him; he felt ashamed. Did he really make that much of a _**scandal?**_

"Ah well…" Linda smirked, this man was shaking in front of her like a reindeer trapped under headlights; he had no back bone what so ever.

"Well?" She pressed on taking her time to tuck her blonde hair out of her face before eyeing the man closer.

"I can't really…I um, c-can I c-come back another ah, time perhaps?"

Linda clapped her hands in his face aggressively, "Day off Alan day off! Today or I can always charge Charlie's card and explain the marvellous additional 275 an hour to his bill, oh what sight that would be!" Sarcasm.

"Ok damn it! Do-don't go off telling Charlie about this…not this."

Alan exhaled sharply, Linda's comment making him feel more comfortable than he'd like to say. Some where in the back of his mind he was beginning to think he was a masochist in multiple abusive relationships with everyone he knew, but that didn't matter right now. His therapist was behaving normally, so now all Alan had to do was be normal too.

"I saw something," He choked out, "I saw him…"

"…having sex?" She inquired motioning him to finish.

"No, I saw him…"

"Watching gay porn?"

"Gross! No!" He screamed flustered waving his head around in disgust.

"I saw him…" He began slowly

Linda felt her eye twitch. She pretended to search through her purse, "Let me reminder you faster Alan. 250 bonus! Oh Charlie! Where I put my cell phone, hmmm?"

"Ok! Ok! I caught him masturbating! Jacking off! Ok? Are you happy, woman!?"

Said woman made no motion to answer his question. She was too busy pondering her next move. This was becoming something more complicated by the second. Charlie wouldn't take this well, and they both knew the fact that Charlie was most likely off somewhere monkey humping 21 year old bimbos for fun in the nearest strip joint not dog humping a random guy. Charlie wasn't anywhere near gay and something told her it'd be best to keep it that way.

On the other hand…

Alan felt on the verge of death from humiliation oh how he knew this would happen! He shouldn't have come here. It'd be easier to run to his mother. Oh fuck, the idea of Evelyn finding out! Ha, he could still remember the emotional scars he received last time the "homosexual agenda" was mentioned.

"Alan!"

His eyes flicked open to the blonde that professional look was back again, "Um, y-yes?"

Dr. Freeman hunched forward to her patient flicking her hand at herself, "Do you want _my_ advice? It's simple and will hopefully save you the last shred of your dignity. Move out."

* * *

Review.


	3. NEW INFO! AN notes again! Post soon!

HELLO ALL! I am nearly the end to my fabulous writer's block. I struggled and lagged a lot more than necessary because poor bad ol' me got grounded my unjust parents ( yes im very young )

HAHA I am lack responsibility not to mention 8th grade is fucking me up with amazing peeps to keep me distracted! So..yeah…

I want to say that I will try my hardest to get out like 2 or 3 paragraphs as a teaser of my story soon. People are dying for me to get out at least "something" right?

Thanks and cheer me on, I will try to post something no sooner than the end of this month..I hope!

Thanks to :

Me-Kay: You gave me more inspiration to not only get my ass up to writing, but for a prompt. I owe you!

Alkyd : I won't cancel, thank you for caring!

Cat: Your idea popped lots of thought bunnies! Cookies to you!

Fanoflotsofthings: Hopefully one way some how I will include your "ok suggestion" !

Mara23: Camera? Family therapy? Oh. Yes. Must use!

Abbystorm: I'll try ( probably fail ) to make it as funny! Most of my jokes were from the show itself, you know? And you suggestion made me laugh my ass off!

Blood And Dead Sexy: I want to give a teaser M rated one! Nice and awkward chapter, sound good?

Happydaygirl: Yes, maybe slash Charlie is ery new, but you can't say with the new ( even gay-er epsiodes! ) you can't see romance!? Open your eyes! Man! Haha!


	4. Chapter 3 Getting a Clue

I finally updated all thanks to cat and RestlessMe. Cat you gave me a very brilliant idea and RestlessMe who also gave a HUGE review pointing out my mistakes. Thank you. That sure got my ass up to writing all this down. I know it's short as hell, but if this gets good reviews I'm more than happy to write tons more.

Anyone who loves Charlie slash Alan please feel free to check out RestlessMe's fic This isn't the Bathroom!

Thank you to anyone out there who bothers to read this.

* * *

**Getting a Clue**

"You shouldn't do that anymore, _Charlie."_

Berta's voice boomed inside the room momentarily stunning Charlie. Her eyes curved in amusement at the scene: hands shoved between his wide spread legs that were in clear view (thanks to the sheets that were roughly shoved off his mattress) and lay ungracefully close to the edge of the bed. His face wasn't any better with all of his hair frayed off to all sides of his bright red face gleaming in sweat; it was a quick give away to his activities.

"Damn it Berta!" Charlie gasped shamelessly not even getting up to brush himself off; it wasn't worth it anymore. "Why the hell don't you ever knock, woman! It's fucking common sense!" There wasn't as much of a bite to his voice when it came out as a breathless shriek and that made Charlie even madder that in turn consequently fuelled Bertha's amusement even more.

"I think _we _all know what happens up in here, Charlie." she retorted back not minding his current _situation_ much," Which is why ,I personally, chose not to come up here because certain horny, rich bastards like you enjoy doing _this _all day." The mirth then altogether disappeared from her voice.

Charlie's jaw fell to the floor at the words that flowed straight out his _employee's _mouth. He couldn't stop the flush spreading an even _darker shade of red _throughout his entire face_. _The damn embarrassment was finally catching up to him.

"So," she went on placing her left hand on the doorframe she was currently leaning against," I think I'd appreciate it as much as Z_ippy_," her dark onyx eyes locked with Charlie emphasising her words even more ,"if you'd at least **closed **the damn door."

The atmosphere in Charlie's room felt heavily weighed down with tension. That look that Bertha gave away was enough to shake Charlie's sense back a little for him to rip his hand out from underneath his shorts. The hard-on, long gone by now, made him feel even more of a dick which made his mouth run in turn.

"I just wanted to fucking scare him off, Berta, 'Sides when the hell did you start defending Alan so much?"

"You should've seen him when he ran off dropping the laundry that I had sent him to fetch from your room."

Her eyes didn't light up anymore than her voice did. It was more than obvious to Charlie she was upset, so he got defensive. In all honesty it was only fair, or at least he liked to think so.

"Damn it. All I wanted was to scare him off hoping he could get a fucking clue to finally get out of my damn house that he's been mooching off for 2 years!" Charlie sat up on his bed clenching his mattress tightly not bothering to cool down for a minute he kept on, "I want my damn peace back! Okay, I know it wasn't the greatest idea ever," He shoved his hands in front of himself in a minor secondary defence.

"You think?"

That hit a nerve.

"It was, when I thought of it, alright." he admitted in mock defeat ,"At least now he can probably start making plans to get himself _**and**_ his food stuffing _kid out_!"

Berta could only stare at his reaction. It was certainly more than what she thought it'd be, more importantly it was obviously something bigger than what she knew Charlie would love to admit. Suddenly it was no longer her place to say anymore, so much to Charlie's surprise the red head pushed herself off the doorframe to his room, turn down towards the hall and proceeded to walk off, but not with out saying something back, of course.

"I'm taking 3 days off, Charlie."

"Well good for you!"

"Oh, and Charlie?" she shouted right back at him.

"Oh,what now?"

"I think it's you, who needs to get a _**damn**_clue!" and with that Berta made her way down the stairs, packed whatever she had brought along, and slammed the front door shut.

Charlie could only throw himself back onto his mattress in guilt.

Things were only going to get worse.

"Fuck!"

* * *

Feel free to review.

Again this for anyone who gave great advice and a special thanks to RestlessMe!


	5. Chapter 4 Shattered Pieces

AN: I know it's been forever since I've updated, and honestly I don't have the slightest clue why I have now. I mean a lot has changed with the show. So much that I don't think anyone of us saw this coming, but even so I'm determined to finish this. Please review. Hopefully my writing skills have improved greatly!

Disclaimer: Please don't hurt me Chuck Lorre!

Chapter 4 Shattered Pieces

* * *

Charlie felt the satisfying sting of tequila burn a fiery trail from his mouth down towards his stomach. The bitter taste seemed to match the even bitter feeling of guilt he was currently trying to drown out. With Berta gone, Jake at Judith's, and Alan missing the house seemed a whole lot bigger and expansive with none of the luxuries it promised.

"Fuuuuck!" He shouted.

Glaring at his TV, Charlie threw the remote, drowned another shot, threw the shot glass as well behind his spot on his couch and ignored the sound of shattered glass that came with it. There was porn on the screen with the volume muted to drown out the god awful music playing over the moaning. It was girl on girl, Charlie's favourite kind, but it wasn't doing his penis any help. There was no escape tonight.

His head was feeling light headed and he could swear he could hear the blood pumping in his veins. It was quiet inside his house. It was quiet inside his head. For once in the longest of time it was actually quiet enough for him to _think, _but there wasn't anything or anyone to think about. Well, anybody besides…Alan whom had scurried out of his room with his tail caught between his legs. Alan with his reddened face, parted lips, and a shocked look in his eyes had left. Just like that. The house was quiet, and that's exactly what Charlie wanted.

Suddenly an intense throbbing in his head brought him out of his musings and off of his couch. With his left hand covering his face, Charlie forces himself towards the kitchen knocking another shot glass right off the table and onto the floor. With the grace of a blind chimpanzee he quickly rips open his kitchen cabinet and shoves his hand inside feeling first for the trusted edges of a rectangular box.

He pops it open and snatches a blue pill, careful not to grab a green one like last time, stuffs it into his mouth swallowing it down dry because somehow mixing alcohol with prescription painkillers isn't on the agenda today. With the pill working its way down his throat Charlie heads off for his room, switching off the TV in the process. As he turns for the stairs his front door randomly bursts open revealing a very shaggy looking Alan behind it and for the slightest moment the oxygen is sucked out from Charlie's very lungs at the sight of him.

Did he honestly think Alan wasn't going to come back? What an idiot he was.

"Alan?" He croaks out. There's something _fragile _in his voice and it makes him involuntarily flinch. Alan makes no move to come inside, but he doesn't acknowledge Charlie right away either. Instead he takes hold of the wall with a maddening grip that turns his knuckles white.

"I—I didn't think…I thought…I…" Alan stammers out. There's a frightened look in his eyes and it causes Charlie to snap out of whatever spell he's under.

"I'm going to bed."

The words rush out of Charlie's mouth before he has much of a chance to stop it, but to be honest he's pretty sure it's his instincts kicking in to save him from further emotional turmoil. Some things are rather best said intoxicated and he's pretty sure his blood alcohol isn't much over tipsy yet.

He quickly makes a bee line for his room successfully avoiding Alan and the questions that are sure to come. When he finally approaches his room he hears the front door shut tightly and foot steps coming up the stairs. He rushes inside his room making sure to lock the door behind him. he barely makes it to the bed before he hears a knock at his door.

"Bed, Alan!" He shouts.

He throws himself on the mattress, rips off his shorts and stuffs his legs underneath the bed covers to make his point. Realization hits him when he spots Alan's shadow from under the door; Alan isn't going to let it go. Before dread can fully sink in Alan's voice pipes up last minute.

"I was just going to say…actually I don't even how to say it Charlie…I—I"

"Spit it out Alan!"

He doesn't want a conversation. He doesn't want a confrontation. All Charlie wants right at this instant is peace and more quiet because it's obvious that Alan was going to come back. It was only obvious that Alan wasn't going to leave forever but come back home and follow him upstairs because Alan obviously didn't get the memo that Charlie wanted him to -

"I'm moving out."

Just like that Charlie's world is spun upside down and shattered into pieces.

* * *

I know it's short. I just want to make sure people are still interested. If you are, please review and I'll make sure to make this twice as long next time.


End file.
